Teruterubozu
by Red Ocean
Summary: “Aku benci hujan,” jawab Sasuke ketus. Dan mereka berdua dipertemukan oleh hujan… dan teruterubozu. ONESHOT. YAOI. SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:"Aku benci hujan," jawab Sasuke ketus. Dan mereka berdua dipertemukan oleh hujan… dan teruterubozu.**

**Rate:Saia usahakan tetap T!!! Paling parah T+ lah…~_~…**

**Warning:AU, OOC, gaje, YAOI**

**Pairing:Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto**

Saia bikin fic [gaje] lagi… hehehe…

Bagi yg nggak tahu teruterubozu itu apa…

Saia jelasin dikit sebelum saia mulai ceritanya deh…

Teruterubozu itu boneka penangkal hujan. Tahu kan? Yang putih dan punya kepala bulet trus digantung di jendela rumah supaya nggak hujan?? Kepercayaan orang Jepang sih gitu… saia juga dulu waktu kecil sering bikin teruterubozu buat iseng. Tapi berhubung saia suka hujan, suka banget malah, saia gagg gitu suka ama teruterubozu. Apalagi setelah baca manga karya Osamu Tezuka yang judulnya 20th CENTURY BOYS. Saia malah agak serem ama tuh boneka.

Fic ini agak terinspirasi ama fic-nya Chiaki Megumi-senpai yang FROM STORM TIL SHINE, waktu chap yang bahas pertemuan pertamanya SasuNaru di masa kecil mereka. Tx ya, senpai!! Telah memberikan ispirasi buat kohai-mu ini… hehehe…

So, here we go…

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_TERUTERUBOZU_**

"Okaasan! Aku pergi main ya!" seru Naruto riang, bertepatan dengan turunnya hujan di sore itu.

"Nanti kau sakit, Naruto-kun," ibunya berusaha mencegahnya, tapi Naruto tetap mengenakan sepatunya dan membuka pintu depan dengan keras kepala, mengabaikan tatapan cemas ibunya.

"Naru tidak akan sakit, Okaasan! Tenang saja!" Naruto kecil melambai pada ibunya yang setengah geli, setengah khawatir, berdiri di ambang pintu. Naruto segera berlari menembus hujan, menuju ke lapangan tempat ia biasa bermain.

Naruto kecil sangat menyukai hujan. Bukan berarti dia tidak suka ketika sedang cerah, tapi dia lebih menyukai hari dimana hujan turun. Menurutnya suara dan aroma khas yang ditimbulkan hujan selalu membuatnya tenang. Itu sebabnya dia sangat menyukai hujan. Lagipula, sensasi ketika tetes-tetes air hujan itu mengenai kulit kecoklatannya sangat menyenangkan, nyaman.

Naruto sampai pada lapangan yang dimaksudnya ketika hujan kian deras. Sambil tertawa-tawa kecil, ia memanjat pohon besar yang ada di situ, berusaha naik lebih tinggi dan lebih tinggi lagi supaya dia lebih dekat dengan sumber air hujan. Kemudian, ia mengambil salah satu ranting yang lumayan panjang dari pohon itu sebelum memutuskan untuk turun dan bermain pedang-pedangan dengan ranting itu. Ia berpura-pura menjadi seorang gladiator yang melawan musuh-musuhnya di bawah naungan air hujan.

Hujan turun semakin deras. Naruto mengayunkan rantingnya makin kuat, menusukkannya ke udara kosong di depannya dengan tajam. Saat itulah mata birunya menangkap sesuatu di kejauhan. Tepat di seberang lapangan itu, ada sebuah rumah besar milik keluarga kaya. Dan di teras rumah itu, duduklah seorang anak laki-laki dengan tampang sebal. Sosok anak itulah yang ditangkap oleh mata Naruto. Naruto menurunkan rantingnya dan mengamati anak itu dengan lebih seksama. _Kenapa dia cemberut?_

Sementara itu, anak laki-laki yang duduk di teras rumah besar itu bernama Sasuke. Dia anak yang tampan untuk ukuran bocah berusia delapan tahun. Dia duduk di kursi teras rumahnya dengan satu tangan menopang dagunya. Dia merasa luar biasa sebal hari itu. Alasannnya hanya satu, dia benci hujan. Hujan membuatnya terkurung di dalam rumah bersama keluarga yang tidak menginginkannya. Padahal kalau hari cerah, dia bisa bermain di luar. Sasuke menghela napas sekali dan memandang lapangan di seberang rumahnya dengan tatapan kepingin.

Mata onyx-nya kemudian terpaku pada sesosok anak yang kurang lebih seumuran dengannya. Rambut pirangnya mencolok dan ia sedang mengayun-ayunkan sebatang ranting, rupanya berpura-pura kalau ranting itu adalah pedang. _Anak bodoh macam apa yang mau berbasah-basah ria di bawah hujan deras begini?_ Sasuke mencemooh anak itu. Tapi matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok anak itu, yang kelihatan sekali kalau ia menikmati air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. _Apa orangtuanya tidak akan marah kalau dia pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup?_ Sasuke masih terus mengamati anak itu ketika gerakan anak itu terhenti. Sasuke tahu anak berambut pirang itu juga telah menangkap sosoknya, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Anak itu menurunkan rantingnya dan berlari pelan menuju ke teras rumah Sasuke. Sasuke terperangah. _Mau apa dia?_

Anak itu berdiri di ambang teras rumah Sasuke, masih memegang rantingnya. Air hujan menetes-netes dari rambut pirangnya. Sasuke tersentak ketika memandang ke mata biru anak itu. Mata berwarna biru cerah yang bertentangan dengan langit mendung yang sangat dibencinya, mata yang mengingatkannya akan birunya langit di kala cerah yang sangat disukainya. _Indah…_

"Hai! Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal!" sapa anak itu, sembari tersenyum ramah. Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari anak bernama Naruto itu, menyembunyikan rona merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di pipi pucatnya. Naruto masih memandangi Sasuke dengan ingin tahu, kemudian dengan tiba-tiba langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke agak salah tingkah. "Siapa namamu?" tanya anak itu ceria, tidak mempedulikan tetesan air hujan di tubuhnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasuke singkat, tidak berani menatap mata Naruto. Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung mengulurkan tangannya yang berkulit coklat ke hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke menyambutnya dengan enggan.

Naruto memandangi Sasuke dengan senyuman di wajahnya, membuat Sasuke, entah kenapa, salah tingkah bukan main. Naruto duduk dengan mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya yang tidak mencapai tanah ke depan dan ke belakang. "Nee, Sasuke. Kenapa kau tidak main? Asyik lho, main di bawah siraman hujan…" tanya Naruto persuasif.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku benci hujan," jawabnya ketus. Ketus dan dingin memang sudah menjadi ciri dasar dari seorang Uchiha. Itu sebabnya dia bersikap begitu, walaupun di lubuk hatinya Sasuke tidak benar-benar merasa sebal pada anak itu. Yang dirasakan Sasuke sebenarnya adalah perasaan… _tertarik?_

Senyuman Naruto lenyap dari wajahnya seketika, begitu ia mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Kakinya berhenti bergoyang. Ia menatap ingin tahu ke arah Sasuke. "Kau benci hujan?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Menurutnya hujan itu menyenangkan dan ia tak bisa memahami kenapa ada orang yang membenci hujan. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hujan itu menyebalkan," jawab Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Hujan tidak menyebalkan," balas Naruto. "Hujan menyenangkan."

Sasuke yang sedang tidak mau berdebat hanya mendengus pelan. Naruto masih mengamati Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau menganggap hujan itu menyebalkan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar memandang ke mata biru Naruto, membuat jantungnya berdegup aneh. "I-itu… hujan membuatku tidak bisa bermain," katanya.

Naruto tertawa mendengar alasannya. Bukan tawa mengejek, lebih kedengaran seperti tawa menghibur, membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lebih asyik main kalau sedang hujan, Sasuke," tanggap Naruto. Ia meraih tangan kanan Sasuke, membuat wajah Sasuke memerah lagi, dan menarik anak berambut hitam itu keluar dari perlindungan teras rumahnya, ke bawah siraman air hujan di luar. Sasuke langsung basah kuyup seketika. "Bagaimana? Enak kan?" tanya Naruto, tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke mendengus, melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto dan berbalik kembali ke teras rumahnya. Naruto yang agak kecewa mengikuti Sasuke duduk di tempat tadi. Mereka duduk dalam diam selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Naruto buka mulut, "Nee, Sasuke, kalau kau tidak suka hujan, bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya berhenti? Agar aku bisa bermain denganmu."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. "Bagaimana cara kita menghentikan hujan?"

"Teruterubozu," jawab Naruto, tersenyum lebar. Jantung Sasuke berdegup lagi.

"Teru…teruterubozu?" ulang Sasuke. "Boneka penangkal hujan?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat. Ia mengeluarkan saputangan putih dari saku celana pendeknya. "Sasuke, apa kau punya sesuatu untuk membuat kepalanya? Juga untuk mengikatnya."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Ia bangkit berdiri dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Entah kenapa Naruto bisa membuatnya melakukan hal konyol macam membuat teruterubozu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia keluar, membawa tali dan bola pingpong di tangannya. Ia menyerahkan benda-benda itu pada Naruto. Dengan cekatan, Naruto membungkus bola pingpong dengan saputangan putihnya, lalu mengikatnya membentuk kepala. Kemudian Naruto merogoh ke dalam sakunya, mengeluarkan spidol hitam, dan menggambar wajah pada kepala teruterubozu itu. "Selesai!" serunya girang. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat keceriaan anak itu. "Sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan hanya mengikatnya di jendela!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke lagi, menuju ke salah satu jendela di samping rumah itu.

"Dimana jendela kamarmu?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu, belum melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menunjuk ke salah satu jendela yang letaknya tak jauh dari situ tanpa memandang Naruto. Ia merasakan wajahnya merona lagi. Tangan Naruto benar-benar lembut dan hangat. Berbeda sekali dengan tangannya yang pucat dan dingin. Naruto tersenyum dan menarik Sasuke ke bawah jendela itu.

"Tinggi ya…" komentar Naruto begitu mereka sampai. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pasti bisa memasang teruterubozu ini. Aku sangat ingin bermain dengan Sasuke…" ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang langsung salah tingkah lagi.

Kemudian, Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke. Ia mengantongi teruterobozu yang baru saja dibuatnya dan meraih kusen bawah jendela itu agar bisa memanjat ke atas.

"Hati-hati…" gumam Sasuke.

"Aku pintar memanjat kok, Sasuke!" seru Naruto ceria. Ia menapakkan kakinya di tembok yang untungnya terbuat dari susunan batu-batu yang tidak rata sehingga mudah dipanjat. Naruto hendak meraih kusen jendela di atasnya ketika guntur menggelegar, membuatnya kaget. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan tanpa sengaja pegangannya terlepas. Sasuke yang berada tiga meter di bawahnya membelalak ngeri. _Naruto…_batinnya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sasuke bisa melihat tubuh Naruto lama-kelamaan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera memposisikan dirinya antara Naruto dan tanah yang agak becek karena hujan. Refleks yang dimilikinya karena berlatih karate sejak balita benar-benar bagus. Ia menangkap tubuh Naruto dengan sempurna, tapi tanah yang licin membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan juga.

BRUKK!!

Punggung Sasuke menghantam tanah. Ia mengernyit kesakitan. Ia hendak menarik napas, tapi terblokir oleh sesuatu. Sasuke membuka matanya dan ternganga. Bibir Naruto-lah yang memblokir jalan napasnya. Bocah itu jatuh di atasnya, mata birunya masih terpejam. Sasuke membeku. Jantungnya berdetak hiperaktif. Ia tetap diam, tidak mau kehilangan kelembutan bibir bocah itu. Ketika Naruto membuka matanya juga, wajahnya merona. Ia langsung bangun dari tubuh Sasuke dan menarik cowok itu bangkit juga.

"Maaf," gumam Naruto, masih tersipu. Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Otaknya menolak untuk berpikir selain sensasi yang ditimbulkan bibir Naruto. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke memaksakan diri untuik kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. Ia mengambil teruterubozu dari tangan Naruto dan bergegas memanjat ke jendela kamarnya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau…"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, teruterubozu sudah tergantung di kusen jendela kamarnya. Sasuke pun melompat turun. "Kurasa, sambil menunggu hujan reda, kita bisa bermain," kata Sasuke begitu mendarat di hadapan Naruto yang sedikit melongo. Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Ayo!" ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke lagi dan menariknya ke lapangan. _Mungkin hujan tidak seburuk yang kukira selama langit biru begitu dekat di hadapanku._

**_???_**

AMPUNI SAIA!!!

Saia tahu ini fic SUPER DUPER AMAT SANGAT GAJEBO SEKALI!!!

Mana konflik juga nggak ada…~_~… pendek banget lagi… *sigh*

Saia emang selalu gini kalo bikin T. Entah kenapa.

Sebenarnya, yang ingin saia utarakan melalui fic ini adalah pertemuan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi karena bingung, jadilah fic ini. Tadinya mau saia lanjutin ke sembilan tahun kemudian. Naru-nya kan pindah rumah trus nggak pernah ketemu lagi sama Sasu. Barulah sembilan tahun kemudian mereka ketemu lagi. Tapi berhubung bingung mau digimanain, ya sama tamatin aja sampe sini.

Saia nggak heran kalau nggak ada yang ripyu…T_T…

Yawdahlah… yang berkenan ripyu ya ripyu aja, yang nggak ya nggak usah. Saia paham kok, soalnya nih fic jelek banget.

Jaa…


End file.
